Mine
by BlackJrocker13
Summary: Peter challenges Miraz to a duel for victory over Narnia. He also includes a gift of anything Miraz wants. Unfortunately, Peter loses and what Miraz wants isn't what anyone expected.
1. Chapter 1

After Peter and Edmund dealt with the issue at Aslan's How, Peter decides that it's time to put an end to this war between the Telmarines and the Narnians. The next day Edmund went to the tent where Miraz and his troops sat. He took out a scroll and read Peter's declaration aloud, there was a few minutes of silence that followed after. Edmund could tell that Miraz was thinking hard about this, he shifted in his chair, scratched at his beard, then took a deep breath.

"So what else does the victor get?" Miraz asked.

"If Peter wins, you will be abdicated and he will take his place as the High King again." Edmund replied.

"And what do I get if I win?"

"If you win, you will remain King and Peter will give you a gift."

Miraz seemed more interested once he heard he would get a gift from the High King. "What kind of gift is he offering?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything I want." While he said that, he stared hard at Edmund. It sent a small chill down Edmund's spine. Miraz breathlessly laughed, "Okay, I accept the challenge. But tell your brother, Peter, to be ready tomorrow."

"I will." After that, Edmund mounted his horse and made his way back to Aslan's How. Glozelle saw that Miraz was still staring at Edmund as he left. He then laughed quietly to himself.

"What's on your mind?" Glozelle asked Miraz.

"Nothing. Go get my sword, I need to practice because I will get my gift."

Edmund finally made it back to Aslan's How and saw his older brother waiting for him at the entrance. He got off of the horse and walked through the dark hall with Peter.

"So, did he accept my challenge?" Peter asked.

"He accepted. But you need to be alert tomorrow, I have a very bad feeling." Edmund replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, his demeanor made me feel uncomfortable."

"Ed, you've seen me fight before. I can't remember the last person who's beat me in a sword fight and everyone who knows of me has commended me of my skills."

Edmund was slowly getting irritated that his older brother wasn't taking his warning seriously. "I know how good your skills are and so does the rest of Narnia. Just be very alert tomorrow."

"Okay Ed." Edmund had a feeling that what he just told Peter blew right over his head. They both walked deeper into the underground tomb to meet up with their sisters, Caspian, and the other Narnians. Caspian was just as concerned as Edmund, no one but him really knows how cunning Miraz can be. He expressed his concerns to Peter just like his younger brother did before they came in. Peter knew that his end of the deal is very risky if he loses, he has no idea what Miraz would want from him. He then takes Edmund's words into consideration and goes to practice. After some time, night came and everyone fell asleep, all except for Edmund. He couldn't help but worry about the duel tomorrow. If Peter wins, he knew that Miraz would no longer be King and Narnia would be back to the way it was when they were there. But what if Miraz won, what would he want from Peter? Would he make every Narnian a slave for him? Or would he just kill him, his siblings, and Caspian?

"Edmund!" Thankfully the loud whisper got him to snap back into reality and he looked around to see who called his name. To his surprise, it was Caspian. Him turning around was a sign that he was listening. "Are you okay? It seems like you haven't slept at all."

"Not really," he said tiredly. "I'm just worried about tomorrow. I really don't think that Peter should've given Miraz the liberty of choosing his gift."

"Well, at least he can only choose one thing." Caspian was right about that.

"Yes, but that one gift could possibly bring us to our death."

"That could happen, but try to think positive. Don't think about it and try to get some sleep." After that, Caspian went back to sleep while Edmund tried his best to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and Peter prepared for his duel. When he was done getting ready, Edmund came to give him a quick pep-talk. After their talk, Peter left the underground tomb to start the duel with Edmund and his marshals following behind. He saw that Miraz and his marshals were already out and waiting for them. When they got up to the stone platform, Edmund helped make sure that Peter's armor was on tight. Peter saw that Edmund's hands were shaking. The fact that his younger brother was very concerned for him let him know that he needs to do everything in his power to win this duel. Peter stepped onto the platform and stood face to face with Miraz.

No one but Peter could hear Miraz quietly say, "I'm ready for my gift." After that was said, the duel started. Everyone watched closely as both fought for victory over Narnia. Edmund could tell that Peter was very attentive. He dodged every swing that came to him and tried to get Miraz to stumble so he could strike at him. Unfortunately, Peter stumbles and falls. Miraz rushes towards him and stomps on the edge of his shield, which dislocated the arm strapped down to it. Peter yells in pain and calls for a quick break. Edmund quickly comes to Peter and pops his brother's arm back in place, it hurtled for a bit but he knew he could fight with an injured arm. After both competitors rest for a few minutes, they resume the duel. Everyone could tell that the competitors were doing everything they could together the other to mess up. To Peter's advantage, Miraz trips and falls on the ground. Peter approaches him and prepares to finish him until Miraz springs up and strikes Peter in the head. Thankfully he was wearing a helmet, but the impact of the blow causes a mild concussion and Peter falls to the ground. A few minutes pass and Edmund notices that Peter wasn't making any effort to get up. By this time the duel is over and Miraz won. Edmund rushes to his older brother and immediately takes his helmet off. He calls his name and waves his hand in front of his face, Peter doesn't respond and remains in a daze.

Edmund then calls out to one of the marshals, "Get Peter and take him to Aslan's How, he's suffering from a concussion." Then he turned to Miraz and his marshals and said, "We'll come back here in a couple of hours to discuss your gift."

"Very we'll." Miraz replied and both parties went their separate ways. Edmund rushed into the underground tomb to find Peter lying on a duvet and everyone circled around him. Lucy ran over to her older brother and dropped some of the liquid from her cordial into his mouth. After a few seconds, he was out of his daze and fully alert. Everyone swarmed him and all he could hear was everyone swarming him with questions.

Peter tried to clear his thoughts when he said, "What happened?"

"You had a concussion and Lucy used her cordial to wake you up." Edmund replied.

"What about the duel?"

When he asked that, the whole area fell silent. Edmund hesitated a bit then said so everyone could hear, "Miraz won and we have to come back out in a couple of hours to discuss his gift." Everyone suddenly became worried. What was to become of Narnia? What was to become of them? Peter felt incredibly guilty, knowing that their fate was resting on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, everyone, I've failed us all." Edmund put his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Pete, you didn't fail anyone," Edmund said in an attempt to console his brother. "If that was me or Caspian out there in your place, the outcome would've been the same."

"Yeah," Susan said. "Even though we weren't there to see the duel, we know you did everything in your power to win." Edmund realized that it was almost time to meet up with Miraz again. He told Peter this so he could get out of his armor and rest a little before they went back out. Everyone in the area was too scared to do anything, so they all gathered around Peter and Edmund and waited until it was time to consult with Miraz. Minutes flew like seconds and it was already time to go. Once Peter and Edmund stood up, everyone stood along with them.

"You all don't need to go." Peter said.

"This affects all of us," Susan said. "We're all going to see what happens to the rest of us." Peter complied and the mass walked out of the tomb and walked to the platform where the duel took place. Miraz and his people were waiting just like before. Peter and Miraz separated themselves from their groups as they walked close to each other.

"Have you decided what you want?" Peter asked.

"Yes I have." Miraz replied.

"Okay then, what do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I had the worst case of writer's block, so that's what took me so long to update. Don't worry, I'm not quitting on this. Not now, not ever. The end of this chapter is slightly suggestive for those who don't like slash or grown men being sexually attracted to younger men. If you don't like it, stop reading or skip to chapter 5, because chapter 4 will be full on slash. Please review, you have been warned.**

"Your brother." Peter thought what he was hearing was a joke.

"What?!" Edmund couldn't help from yelling because he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Peter finally gathered his thoughts and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said I want your brother." Edmund's face turned a bright tomato red. What would Miraz want with him? Out of everything in the world, he chose him. Lucy and Susan slowly gripped Edmund's arms, of course no sibling is willing and ready to let another sibling go forever.

"No," Peter yelled. "You can't have Edmund!" Miraz chuckled once he said. Peter didn't understand what was so funny about him refusing to let Miraz take his brother as his prize.

"And I thought you were smarter than you looked," Miraz laughed. "Obviously you didn't know what you were writing. I was told that I can have anything I want, and that includes people too. Maybe you should've put restrictions on what you mean by anything." He could tell that Peter was getting angrier by the second because he knew what Miraz was saying was right, and he was enjoying it. "I'll give you five minutes to say your goodbyes." After that, all of Edmund's siblings came over and hugged him tightly. Everyone was crying hysterically except for Edmund, who was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He finally snapped back to reality when Miraz's last words echoed in his head, but he was still too shocked to cry or even feel like crying. They all said their goodbyes and sobbed that they love him.

"I love you all," Edmund softly responded. "I'm going to miss you all so much." His voice started to shake when he told them that he' going to miss them.

"Ed, I'm going to find a way to get you out." Peter whispered. Unfortunately, their five minutes was up. Miraz came over to the Pevensies and reached between them to grab Edmund's arm. It was a bit of a struggle, since it was four against one, but he was strong and managed to pull his new prize away from the hands that gripped it. Lucy started to cry harder and tried to run out to her brother, but Peter held her back while Susan tried to console her. Edmund tried to pull his arms free from Miraz's grip, but his hands were tightly bound together in a couple of seconds. Miraz drags him to the horse and lifts him up, with the help of Glozelle, and mounted him on the horse.

Miraz got on behind Edmund, and after he turned the horse to face the direction of his castle he turned around and said, "Have a nice day." He gave a small smile and rode off with Lords Glozelle and Sopespian following behind, Edmund turned and took one last look at his siblings. Their tear stained faces let him know that this was not just a bad nightmare, this unfortunately was real life. When the trees covered his view, he slowly turned back. He could feel tears on the verge of falling from his eyes, and he blinked them away. The last thing he wanted was to let Miraz see him cry and let him think that he was afraid of him. He was scared of what Miraz was going to do to him, but he wasn't going to show it. To his luck, more tears tried to come out and he fought not to let them fall. He blinked more and tried to let the wind dry his eyes out, but nothing was working. He realized that his breath was shaking a lot. Miraz slid his arm around Edmund's waist and pulled him back a bit. He got closer to Edmund's pale ear and whispered, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. I have no plans of killing you, so you don't need to be afraid." The warmth from Miraz's breath tickled Edmund's ear and sent chills down his spine.

They finally arrived to the castle and to their surprise, it was already dark. Glozelle and Miraz got Edmund off the horse first, then Miraz dismounted the horse. Miraz and Glozelle held one of Edmund's arms, while Sopespian was in front of them. Edmund was pulled to the entrance of the castle. Miraz quietly said to Edmund, "Welcome home." The door opened and they all walked through. They walked up a fairly long flight of stairs to get to Miraz's bedroom. Once they were in, Miraz told one of his Lords to get one of the cooks to bring food to his room, and they both left. He pulled Edmund to a large table and pushed him into a chair, he then walked over to a drawer and started looking through it. Edmund watched Miraz rummage through the drawer, he wanted to run, but he was afraid of what Miraz would do if he caught him in the act. Miraz pulled out a medium sized knife and approached Edmund. Edmund thought that he was going to die right there until he felt the tight rope around his wrists loosen up and fall. He rubbed his wrists, which were red and he looked down to see the marks on them. Miraz pulled Edmund's chin up with his fingers, so they would be looking directly at each other. He smiled and laughed to his new prize, "How can you eat when your hands are tied together?" His attempt to lighten the mood by being funny actually made Edmund more ma than he already was. Edmund quickly moved his chin from Miraz 's fingers and looked another direction, trying to calm himself down.

Miraz was slowly getting irritated with Edmund. Thankfully, a cook came in with their dinner. They were served boiled ham, soup, wine and a platter of assorted fruit. While Miraz helped himself to the boiled ham and soup, Edmund only ate some fruit and water. Once he was done, Miraz called for someone to take Edmund to the bathroom to take a bath and get ready to sleep. The maid got some bath water running and found a pair of pajamas small enough to fit Edmund. He got into the tub and started washing himself. Glozelle and Sopespian came back to Miraz's room and gave him two long pieces of cloth.

"Why did you choose one of the Sons of Adam as a prize?" Sopespian asked. It was something that he and Glozelle wanted to know very badly.

"Because he and his siblings are very close," Miraz replied. "And if I took one of them away, they would all crumble and not be prepared for an attack by us. And I've been in need of someone to satisfy me ever since my wife...passed."

"So you choose a young boy?" Glozelle questioned.

Miraz quickly turned around to Glozelle in anger. "Yes," he snapped back. "Ever since Edmund came with Peter's declaration, I was instantly enamored with him. I couldn't sleep that night, because I was too busy thinking about him and how to make him mine. And thankfully his incompetent older brother gave me that chance." Both of his Lords looked a little disturbed by the large amount of lust in what Miraz just said. "Where is Edmund? He's been gone for about thirty minutes." There was still a hint of anger in his tone.

"He's still in the bathroom." Glozelle answered. Miraz got up and walked into the hall and towards the bathroom. To his surprise and relief, Edmund walked out of the bathroom in a pair of Miraz' pajamas. They were still a bit big for him, but they were smaller than all of the other pairs. Miraz looked at Edmund with desire, he wanted to rip his pajamas off and have his way with him right there. He tried to contain himself as hard as he can so he wouldn't get an erection, but it was slowly happening.

"I was wondering when you were going to get out." Miraz said, his voice slightly cracking.

"Were you?" Edmund replied sarcastically. Miraz lightly chuckled at the note of sarcasm. Edmund glared at him and walked off to the bedroom with Miraz following behind silently. He walked in and closed the door behind him, but Miraz's foot stopped it from closing and he quickly slipped in. Realizing that it took some time for the door to close, Edmund turned around and saw Miraz standing right in front of him. This made him jump a bit and he stepped back, but Miraz closed the gap between them and took a step forward. Unfortunately, they were standing on one side of the large bed and the door was far off on the opposite side of the room, so Edmund couldn't make a quick escape.

Miraz was slowly stepping closer to Edmund, he had a full-on erection burning in his pants and it wasn't going to be ignored. He was filled to the brim with desire and lust, he wanted Edmund so bad and was going to have him whether he wanted to or not. Once he was close enough, he lifted his arm and gently brushed Edmund's cheek with his thumb. Edmund quickly swatted his hand off of his face. To Miraz's advantage, Edmund's arm was up and he gripped it and pulled him until their chests were touching. He wrapped his arm tight around Edmund's waist and resumed stroking his cheek. Edmund tried to escape his grasp, but that only resulted in Miraz tightening his grip. Little did Edmund know that his attempt of escaping was turning Miraz on even more. He finally stopped, since he wasn't going to get out. Miraz slowly tilted his chin up with one of his fingers and said in a low, raspy voice, "I want you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: This chapter is a full-out rape/sex scene with a bit of bondage. If you don't like male/male relationships, a sexual relationship between a younger and older man, and/or rape don't read this chapter. This is the first sex scene I've ever written, so if it seems awkward, I apologize in advance. Sorry it took forever for me to update, unfortunately school and work happened and things are kind of piling up. Thankfully, I don't procrastinate, so if it takes me a while to update in the future, thank work and school for that. I might have to take a small (VERY small) break and make a small outline of this story, I don't know how long I want it to be and that might keep me from trying to cram everything into one chapter. Once again, please review.**

Edmund looked disgusted, why would he want to have sex with a man that's probably old enough to be his father? He then felt something hard against his leg, he looked down and saw a large bulge between Miraz's legs. Once he looked back up, Miraz forcefully pushed his lips to Edmund's. Miraz placed his free hand on the back of Edmund's head and kept a good grip on it so he couldn't move and break the kiss. He tilted his head to the side and easily slipped his tongue into Edmund's mouth, the feeling of their tongues touching made Edmund moan loud. Miraz was enjoying every second of this and rubbed their tongues some more, making Edmund moan even more.

Edmund couldn't move his arms or his head, he felt like he was being squeezed by an anaconda. He was embarrassed that he was uncontrollably moaning, which was what Miraz wanted, and that his face was flaming with heat and a bright red. Then in a matter of seconds, he fell on the bed with Miraz straddling him without sitting on him.. Miraz quickly pinned Edmund's hands above his head and tightened his grip. Miraz finally broke the kiss, which left Edmunds gasping for air. He quickly ripped Edmund's shirt off and took the two pieces of cloth off the drawer. He took one and tied Edmund's wrists together tightly, and wrapped the other around a bar in the head post of the bed and around the cloth that bound Edmund's wrists together, basically making two chains. Miraz looked down at Edmund, if he knew what a camera was, he would want to get one and take a picture of what he was looking at. He lowered his head and started kissing Edmund's neck. Edmund squirmed and groaned uncontrollably, which caused Miraz to start nipping at the skin. "Stop." Edmund whimpered. Miraz kept going for a few more minutes and stopped when he realized that the marks he made on Edmund's neck were about start bleeding. He kissed down his chest and started sucking on a nipple, which made Edmund moan and arch his back. He switched to the other nipple and got the same reaction.

Miraz moved from being in front of Edmund's legs to between them. He gripped his legs before Edmund could try to kick him. He looked down at Edmund's crotch and smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying this just as much as I am." Edmund was confused until he looked down. Unfortunately, his body was reacting naturally to all of Miraz's kisses and touches. He was angry at himself for being a source of sexual entertainment. Miraz started rubbing Edmund's erection, which elicited another round of moans. His own erection has been burning in his pants ever since Edmund got out the bathroom, and it was getting unbearable. He ripped off Edmund's pants and underwear, and he took his own clothes off in an instant. Edmund closed his legs tightly in embarrassment to hide his erection. Miraz stroked his huge and painfully hard cock and gazed upon Edmund's pale, naked body. He grabbed Edmund's legs, spread them wide apart and leaned closer to Edmund. He smiled and said, "Don't be afraid, I'll try not to hurt you too much."

As much as he wanted to hide it, Edmund did look terrified, his eyes were wide open and his face was more red than it already was. He was so terrified that he started to forget what was going on. Miraz was stroking his legs, but he didn't even know. He snapped back to reality when he felt Miraz nipping at the skin on his neck. Miraz knew that Edmund spaced out and he had to get him back to what's going on. He wanted Edmund to feel everything that was going to happen to him. Edmund looked down at Miraz's cock and saw that it was leaking pre-cum. Miraz saw what Edmund was looking at, and he smeared the pre-cum around his cock. He chuckled and said, "I suppose you're ready."

All Edmund could say was, "What?" After he said that, he gasped and threw his head back onto the pillow under him. Tears started forming in his eyes, but he shut his them tight to prevent those tears from falling. Miraz started pushing his cock into his virgin entrance.

"Oh ho, you're a virgin," Miraz exclaimed, his tone was a mix of excited and surprised. He lowered himself to Edmund's ear and said in a low voice, "I thought you already lost it to someone else, considering how beautiful you are." He raised himself and continued inserting himself. Every push made Edmund moan loud, so loud that it had the potential of being heard throughout the whole castle. Miraz's cock has so huge, it felt like his skin was ripping in half. He could see that Miraz was struggling a bit to get inside him. But with one final push, Miraz was fully embedded in him. "Ugh, you're so tight, but that means I'll have so much fun loosening you up." Miraz knew that after this, Edmund wouldn't be able to walk right the next day. He felt Edmund slowly starting adjust to his large member, but he didn't have time to wait for him to fully adjust and he pulled out a bit and thrust hard into Edmund.

Edmund arched his back and moaned out loud in pain. Miraz enjoyed every moan that came out of Edmund's mouth, not caring if it was out of pleasure or pain. He continued to thrust in and out of his new prized possession at a steady pace, which he soon got tired of and sped up the pace in an instant. He reached between Edmund's legs, grabbed his erection and started stroking it, making him moan louder than he already was. Edmund felt that he was dangerously close to coming, which was something he didn't want but Miraz obviously wanted. Miraz could feel that Edmund was close, so he stroked his erection faster and tightened his grip a bit. "Stop," Edmund begged. "Please stop."

"And miss you look even more desirable when you spill your seed all over yourself?" Miraz laughed. "I don't think so." And he continued to violate Edmund's body while bringing him closer to release. Finally, that moment he's been dying to see was here. Edmund shut his eyes and came all over his stomach while making the most enticing moans Miraz ever heard. Miraz then switched from holding Edmund's legs to holding his shoulders. He pulled out quite far and rammed his member straight back into Edmund's body. He knew very well that he hit Edmund's sweet spot once he arched his back and yelled. He could feel that he was getting close himself, so he kept thrusting with enough force to hit Edmund's spot every time. After a few more minutes of violent thrusting, Miraz groaned aloud and came into Edmund. Edmund could feel the huge load of cum rush into his body.

Miraz looked down at Edmund gasping for air, he loved soiling his innocence and wishes he could take his virginity away every day. When he pulled out of Edmund, a mixture of cum and blood leaked out of his newly abused hole. Miraz collapsed beside Edmund and got close enough to his ear to where his lips were touching it. "That was the best sex I've had in a long time," he said, still breathless from his session he just had. He licked the inside of his ear and then started kissing down his neck. Edmund tried to loosen the rope by moving his wrists but failed. He didn't care if he had to lock himself in a closet until Peter came to get him, he wanted to get away from Miraz as quick as possible. His whole lower body was in pain, it felt like someone was cutting and burning his insides. He wanted to cry out of embarrassment and pain, but he couldn't do that in front of Miraz. He also felt disgusting and wanted to take a long bath. Miraz noticed him trying to free himself from the rope and he laughed under his breath. He took one end of the rope around Edmund's wrist and easily pulled the rope out of the knot, he did the same with the rope tied around the pole of the bedpost. He quickly turned Edmund on his side and he nestled himself right behind to where they were in a spooning position. He then started feathering kisses all over Edmund's back while running a hand from his shoulder down to his thigh. Miraz gave Edmund one last kiss on his neck then pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his arm tightly around Edmund's waist, to make sure he doesn't try to escape. "Good night, my love," Miraz said in Edmund's ear. Miraz fell asleep within a few minutes, and Edmund eventually fell asleep a half hour later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I know I haven't updated in a while and that break I mentioned obviously wasn't short. I'm sorry I've been getting a lot of homework, and homework comes first. I haven't given up on this story and don't plan on it. Thanks for all the good reviews, seeing those makes me want to continue writing. If I take a while updating, thank school for that. This chapter has a bit of unwanted touching and kissing at the end. Don't like don't read. Please review.**

The past couple of days at Aslan's How have been difficult for the Pevensies. All three siblings couldn't sleep, they were all too worried about Edmund. Peter was taking this harder than his sisters, since his gift of whatever Miraz wanted had no limits. He, along with everyone else, didn't expect Miraz to want Edmund, but he forgot a very important rule when making bets: always expect the unexpected. He started to think about all of the times he and Edmund would argue and wish they weren't related. He regrets ever saying that and wishes he never did, now that his brother is gone. Susan, Caspian, and he have been thinking of a way to get Edmund out of Miraz's castle. They unanimously decided that it would be wrong to let Lucy take part in their plan, the Pevensies already lost one of their younger siblings and they aren't going to lose the other. Peter finally thought of an idea that he thought was perfect.

"At night we should sneak into the castle and sneak Edmund out. Knowing Edmund, he usually doesn't sleep when he's worried, and he's probably thinking of a way to get out."

"No." Caspian immediately said. Peter quickly turned to face Caspian.

"What do you mean no?" Peter exclaimed.

"You don't know my uncle," Caspian said sternly. "I've been around him long enough to know how cunning he is. He's probably expecting you to come and try to get you brother any time soon."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Peter asked.

"Try to create a diversion." When Caspian said this, everyone was confused. "The only time he's alone is when he's in his room and the bathroom, and his lords are always somewhere near that room in case something happens. When he's not in those two places, his lords are either right behind or beside him. If one of you could get him and his lords somewhere far from his bedroom, someone else could go in his room and get Edmund out."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Susan said. Peter turned around to her, angry that she would take someone else's side instead of his.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Maybe it is best to get Edmund when Miraz is distracted instead of sleeping. Just think, he could easily wake up if we mess one thing up."

"No! What makes you think Miraz would be willing to sit and talk to any of us after the duel?" Peter did have a point, why would Miraz willingly talk to any of them? All he would do is talk about how bad of a brother Peter is. Susan realized that Peter was right and went back to agreeing with Peter's plan. "Susan and I will go to Miraz's castle. Caspian, you'll stay here with Lucy until we get back."

Caspian still knew that Peter was making a big mistake, but he decided to stay quiet and let him do what he wanted to do. To the Pevensies it seemed like it got dark faster than usual. Peter and Susan got dressed, equipped themselves with their weapons, did a quick run-through of the plan and left on horseback. It took some time to get to Miraz's castle, but they got there at a good enough time. They hid their horses not too far and not too close to the castle and hid behind some tall bushes. Fortunately, majority of the windows of the castle were black, so everyone in there was probably asleep. Peter motioned to Susan to stay back when he looked around to make sure any guards weren't standing at the door, to their relief no one was there. They were just about to head closer to the entrance until someone walked past them and entered the castle. The large doors were heavy and took some time to open and close. The persons opened the door very wide and went in. The door began to slowly shut, Peter and Susan rushed through the door quietly and stood against the wall.

The inside was larger and darker than they expected, so they decided to link arms to make sure they don't get lost. They slowly walked up the large staircase and down one of many hallways. It seemed like hours were wasted trying to look for Miraz's bedroom, until they finally got towards the last hallway. They slowly approached it until Peter lost the feeling of Susan's arm around his. He turned around to see a large figure holding Susan's arms back like a policeman, and within a few seconds his arms were forced behind his back the same way.

xXx

Miraz finished bathing and went in his room to find Edmund looking out of one of the windows. He slowly approached the younger man and got close to his ear. He slid his large hand down Edmund's arm and said in a low tone, "Enjoying the stars, my love?"

Edmund whipped his head around and said, "Don't call me that." Obviously angered by Miraz's words, he yanked his arm out his grasp. Miraz gripped Edmund's wrist back in an instant and got a hold of the other one, just in case he tried to start fighting. He held one of Edmund's hands and pulled it up to lightly kiss his knuckles. Edmund rolled his eyes and continued looking out the window.

"You didn't answer my question," Miraz said. "Are you enjoying the stars?"

"...Whatever." Edmund dully said without looking back. He actually wasn't looking at the stars, he was looking for a way to get out. The window he was looking through showed a trail that went towards Aslan's How. He forced himself out of Miraz's grasp and went straight to the bed to lie down. Miraz lightly laughed to himself and turned to face Edmund.

"Why do you keep resisting me?" Miraz asked. Edmund sat right up, his expression was a mix of anger and confusion. He was already angry because he was basically ripped away from his siblings, and what Miraz just said made him so angry that he can't find any words to respond. "You keep trying to hide your feelings for me. At first I thought you really didn't have any feelings for me, but after seeing you the day I took your virginity, I know now that you truly want me." He approached the large bed, looked down at Edmund, and said in a creepily calm tone, "I don't know why you're rejecting my love, but you don't have to be afraid or embarrassed to accept it."

"I don't get how you haven't understood yet that I don't want you and I never will love you." Edmund said, restraining himself from yelling at the top of his lungs. He was beyond tired of telling Miraz over and over that he's not in love with him. Miraz made his way on one side of the bed, still staring hard at Edmund. He leaned down and started to rub Edmund's leg.

"You say that you don't love me, but I know deep down inside you do." Miraz released Edmund's leg then suddenly climbed over him, his large hands on each side of Edmund's head. Both of the men were staring at each other hard, their looks were of different emotions. Edmund's look was of anger and Miraz's of lust. Miraz lowered himself and Edmund hit Miraz's chest with his knee, slightly knocking the wind out of him. Miraz coughed a bit but was okay, he's been through worse. He grabbed Edmund's thin wrists with one hand and moved them above his head and maneuvered one of Edmund's legs around his hips so he couldn't kick him. "You look so beautiful right now, but you look even better when you're under me, stark naked with your legs spread wide apart, waiting for me to get inside you." Edmund gave the same disgusted look on his face from the first day he was brought here. Miraz lowered his lips and was close to connecting his with Edmund's, until Edmund turned his head to one side. Miraz turned Edmund's face with his free hand and pressed their lips together, he tilted his head and slightly parted his lips. Edmund obviously didn't want this to end up like his first day here, so he bit Miraz's bottom lip. The bite wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it was enough to separate their lips.

Miraz licked his bottom lip and didn't taste any blood, so he latched his lips to Edmund's neck. He knew that trying to kiss Edmund again would probably leave him with a bloody lip. He began to alternately kiss and suck on Edmund's neck, causing him to groan a bit. Since Edmund was still young, his hormones still weren't stable and his body naturally reacted to what Miraz was doing. He tried to hold in his moans, but his hormones weren't having it and he let every single moan in his body out. Miraz wanted to hear more out of Edmund, so he slipped his free hand under his shirt and started fondling one of his nipples. Edmund moaned louder and tried to squirm out of Miraz's grasp. Miraz could feel that Edmund was hard like him, he was about to move his free hand down to his pants until he heard a loud knock on the door.


End file.
